se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mijaíl Gorbachov/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| In this file photo, Soviet Union General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev (left) and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney pose for photographers in Ottawa on May 29, 1990. ctvnews.ca Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Dr. Jane Goodall, Ted Turner, Mikhail Gorbachev, former President of the Soviet Union, and Kim Campbell, former Prime Minister of Canada, speak at a news conference to discuss the Alan Cranston Peace Award at the United Nations April 20, 2005 in New York City. This year?s award of the peace prize was given to Ted Turner. Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| From left, former Polish President Lech Walesa, former Russian President Mikhail Gorbachev, former South African President Frederik Willem de Klerk and former US President Jimmy Carter at the World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates. timesofmalta.com Mijaíl Gorbachov - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan with Soviet Leader Mikhail Gorbachev in 1986. AP George H. W. Bush - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| U.S. President George Bush (left) shares a joke with Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev in Malta in December 1989. AFP Bill Clinton - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov y Bill Clinton coincidieron ayer en la Conferencia sobre Transición y Consolidación Democrática que se celebra en Madrid. GORKA LEJARCEGI Barack Obama - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| President Barack Obama drops by VP Joe Biden's meeting with former Soviet Union President Mikhail Gorbachev in the Vice President's Office, West Wing 3/20/09. Photo: The Official White House Photostream / Pete Souza Donald Trump - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev shakes hands with New York financier Donald Trump, the State Department in Washington on Wednesday, Dec. 9, 1987 prior to luncheon in Gorbachev?s honor. Secretary of State George Shultz looks on at center. (AP Photo/Doug Mills) América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Gorbachov y Salinas durante un encuentro en 1992. Foto: Ángeles Torrejón / Imagenlatina / Procesofoto Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (L) greets former Soviet president Mikhail Gorbachov (R) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Fidel Castro junto a Mijail Gorbachov (Foto: AP) Mijaíl Gorbachov - Raúl Castro.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev visits Fidel Castro in Cuba. iconic América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Encuentro de Raúl Alfonsín y Mijaíl Gorbachov en 1986. RUSSIA BEYOND Carlos Menem - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Menem recibió a Gorbachov. El Clarín Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| President of Brazil Jose Sarney official visit to Soviet Union - Mikhail Gorbachev. Le président brésilien Jose Sarney visite officielle en Union soviétique - Mikhaïl Gorbatchev. Fecha: 19/10/88. DiFilm Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| FHC & Mikhail Gorbachev. FUNDAÇÃO FHC 2017 Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev, former president of the Soviet Union, and former Chilean president Ricardo Lagos (C), meet Dutch Queen Beatrix (R) in Amsterdam on October 26, 2009 during the Club of Rome annual conference. The Club of Rome is a global think tank that deals with a variety of international political issues. AFP PHOTO / ANP / ED OUDENAARDEN netherlands out - belgium out Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Mijaíl Gorbachov. APA Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidente Toledo se reunió con Mijail Gorbachov Fuentes Categoría:Mijaíl Gorbachov